A Simple Error
by NiteDragon91
Summary: "Oh . . . Crap" whispered Harry Potter as he looked into the maw of the dragon in front of him. A simple error that is all it was. One forgotten book on a list of so many others caused his current predicament. So much happened, so many secrets learned, all in the time of a single day.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, spells, locations, or anything else owned by J. K. Rowling

"Oh . . . Crap" whispered Harry Potter as he looked into the maw of the dragon in front of him. A simple error that is all it was. One forgotten book on a list of so many others caused his current predicament. So much happened, so many secrets learned, all in the time of a single day.

One of his books on his list had not been purchased on his first trip to Diagon alley. Thankfully Hagrid had informed Harry of the Knight Bus, just in case the Dursley's had refused to take him to the train station. The bus came as he was told it would, allowing him to get to Diagon alley to purchase the forgotten book.

He decided that it would be a good idea to add a little more "pocket change" for his new book, maybe a little extra for shopping, and some spending money for the rest of the year. Entering the bank he saw it was not as full as his last visit, only two wizards and one witch were within the building being attended by the miniature beings, the goblins. He decided that he will make sure to come to the bank during the weekdays from now on.

Harry walked calmly and briskly over to one of the tellers.

"Welcome to Gringotts valued customer, how may I assist you today?"

"I would like to access my vault; I need to withdrawal a little gold."

"Your name sir, and do you have your key?"

"Harry Potter, and here is my key." As Harry retrieved and handed the key to the teller.

The goblin took the key and placed it into an odd contraption, which began to whir, buzz, and light up. Eyes' widening the goblin quickly says "Please wait here while I contact your treasure keeper."

Harry quizzically nods, curious if he was going to get the goblin that had aided his first entry into his vault. Harry waits patiently for the next few minutes contemplating what other purchases he should make; he already has all but one school book. It then occurs to him, he has enough money to purchase new clothes. Not just the robes for school which he already purchased, but clothes to replace the second hand clothes of his much larger cousin.

"Good day Mr. Potter." Harry jumps, not noticing the well-dressed goblin approach his side.

"I am Radnorack, the potter family treasure keeper."

Harry stares at the well-dressed goblin and intelligently responds "Um, hello"

"I am glad to see you are finally responding to our letters, there are a few account and treasury issues that need to be addressed as soon as possible, please fallow me."

Shocked at the short speak of the goblin, Harry rushes to follow. Radnorack quickly shows Harry into his office "Please take a seat Mr. Potter." The goblin presses his finger into the door frame and it glows pale blue for a second before returning to normal.

Harry sat down in the offered chair, still confused and attempting to catch up to recent events. Radnorack walks to a simple looking office cabinet and takes out a bound leather file.

"Thank you for coming in Mr. Potter, unfortunately I was previously indisposed on your last visit here and was given instruction only to contact you directly and alone over the matters we must discuss."

"No problem. . . Um. Sir what do we need to discuss, did I take too much out of my vault last time or something, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

"Of course not Mr. Potter, and no what you do with your trust vault is up to you"

"Trust vault, why do you call it that?"

At this Radnorack stops narrows his eyes at Harry while remaining silent, while drumming his long fingers on his desk. Contemplating what he was just asked.

"Did you not come in to discuss the letters I sent you?"

"No sir, I have never received a letter from Gringotts, I would not of even known about it had Hagrid not brought me here to get into my vault, Why did you send me a letter?" Said Harry shaking his head slightly just as confused as he was a minute ago. "Also why do I have or need a treasure keeper?"

"Hmm. The two questions have a relating answer Mr. Potter. I sent you a letter concerning the Potter family estate which is currently being overseen by myself until you came in to see me in order to view your fathers will. I have been sending you letters every year since October 31, 1986 as per your fathers request; in order for you to inherit your estates, titles, vaults both family and heirloom." Explains Radnorack patiently.

Realization crosses Harry's face "I am sorry, but as I said I never received any letter from you or Gringotts. However if those letters were sent to my home perhaps my Aunt and Uncle simply threw them away."

"Not possible the letters would have been delivered to you by owl" responds Radnorack, while leaning back into his chair.

"This will need to be investigated on a later date. However, now that you are here we can get on with the process if you so wish Mr. Potter. First we will need for you to put a drop of blood on this identity box" while the goblin takes out an older looking box with a crest on the top, and a small knife with a silver sheen. "This box will generate the key to your family vault and identify it to you directly, it will also void the previous key so others cannot attempt to access it."

"Wait, someone else can access my parent's vaults?"

"Not without you authenticating them, they have been frozen sense the death of your parents until you came in to claim them. I am seeing two requests to access the vaults that were denied. Once by Albus Dumbledoor nearly ten years ago November 1, 1981 the second a request of access by the Minister of Magic. The third attempt was actually only a few days ago, once again by Albus Dumbledoor."

"Why would they try to access my vaults?"

"Albus Dumbledoor was being given a sum every month from the Potter vaults as funding for some project Albus was doing at the time; he was informed that at the death of James such payments would end as the accounts were frozen and would remain that way. And the Minister of Magic for funding that he claimed that James Potter had signed off on, but refused to provide proof of contract, though he would have been denied anyway. Albus came in again a few days ago just after your first visit and attempted to gain access to both of your family vaults using the keys to both vaults. He claimed he was given permission to do so by your father. "

Nodding his head Harry takes the knife on the table "how much is needed?"

"Not much just a couple of drops, I would suggest your thumb."

Harry nods and pricks his thumb. Holding the bleeding thumb over the box he lets three drops fall into the depression on the top. The box glows blue with strange symbols on the sides. After lasting almost a minute the box stops glowing.

Harry raises his eyebrows and looks to the goblin. Harry jumps as the box lets out a loud ding and runes glow green on the top, as five keys slide out of one side.

The goblin takes the keys and examines each one closely. After a few seconds Radnorack places the keys on a cloth in front of Harry. "These two here are the key to the family vault and the Potter Heirloom vault, respectively" pointing at the furthest key to Harry's right then to the one in the middle. "These keys here however" pointing at the final key "I am not sure, I will need to investigate this matter, will you permit me to hold these key so I may find their Vaults?"

"Sure. What does this mean though? Did my parents make other vaults in secret or something."

"No, these keys have an older design, much older."

"But they were just made, how can they be ancient?"

"Their design is ancient, beyond that sorry I cannot explain how this process works, goblin secrets. I do hope you understand."

"Oh no that's fine I did not mean to pry" responds Harry quickly curious as the keys look similar to him. But guessing that it must be something that only a goblin can see.

"It's quite alright; now let's head down to your family vault where your fathers will is being stored." States Radnorack as he slides out of his chair and heads to the door.

"By the way what were those symbols on the box, there were 13 correct, or am I not allowed to ask?"

Radnorack stops walking for a second and looks at Harry with obvious shock in his eyes before schooling his expression and continuing towards the door.

"I cannot be specific, but what you saw were runes, you will be going to Hogwarts this year correct. Then I suggest you talk to your teachers on the subject, in-fact I recommend it. Those runes were placed very closely and the fact you could count them is a credit to you Mr. Potter."

Harry was caught flat footed not used to compliments "uh. . . Thank you."

"In fact I would recommend that you go purchase some beginner books on runes. After all extra studies never hurt anyone.

"Of course, that does sound like good advice."

Radnorack chuckled "Now let's head down to the vaults."

As they head over to the carts Harry notices the goblin that assisted him his first visit to Gringotts sitting to the side of a teller station, writing something in a hurry. Harry turns back and continues to follow Radnorack into a cart.

A disorienting trip latter they arrive not in front of a vault, but in front of a corridor. Radnorack gets out motioning Harry to follow him. Harry notices that the goblin has some strange device with him that he did not notice before.

Radnorack notices Harry's gaze. "It's called a clanker and is used to suppress the dragon guarding the high security vaults."

"Wait, dragon. As in a giant fire-breathing lizard. How did you get it down here?"

"Actually dragons have more in common with snakes than lizards. And we raised the dragon here in the vaults, to train it to guard them."

As they turned the corner, IT came into view. A massive dragon with pale scales and mighty wings. Its pale eyes gleamed, staring into Harry's.

"Oh. . . Crap" whispered Harry. To his side Radnorack held the unused clankers, while staring wide eyed. Though his eyes were not on the dragon, but on the human boy standing next to him.

"Who speaks" a loud raspy voice calls. It takes Harry a second to realize the voice is coming from the dragon.

"Um Harry, Harry Potter. . . . Sir"

"How do you speak to me, how do you hear me. None in this place have spoken with me before."

"Parseltounge" spoke Radnorack in apparent awe.

"What, what is that" asked Harry the goblin.

"Who is there who stands with the speaker" said the dragon.

"It is still me, there is a goblin here leading me to my family vault which you are guarding" replied Harry.

"Hmm so you come with the pain bringers, with their blasted noise makers"

"You mean the clankers, he has one though he hasn't used it"

"Mr. Potter perhaps we should proceed to the vault" cut in Radnorack, glancing between Harry and the dragon. "Could you ask him to move out of the way?"

"Sure" "Can we get into my vault Dragon sir?"

"Of course speaker Harry, perhaps we can speak again at a later date young speaker for now I will return to my sleep. By the way you may call me Shimmerclaw" replied the dragon as he settles back onto the stand he rose from.

Radnorack and Harry passed the dragon and arrived at a large vault door. Radnorack took Harrys key and placed it in the slot "Mr. Potter you need to turn the key here, while I open the wards here" explained Radnorack as he pointed to a series of runes carved into the door a few feet away.

Harry turned the key as the runes glowed, a loud series of clinks and clanks and the seam of the door extended from the keyhole to the top and bottom of the door. The door slowly swung open leaving the key within one side.

"Holy. . . . Crap."

Harry had already seen his trust vault so he believed he was prepared for what was coming. He was wrong. The vault was enormous easily showing how the other vault was only a small fraction of the wealth. Filled with mountains of gold the vault appeared to be out of some sort of fiction. Oddly directly to the side of the door was a standard steel filing cabinet.

Radnorack walked over to the cabinet and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a thick envelope embroidered in silver on the edges and a crest on the front, he shut the cabinet with a quick snap. The goblin then proceeded back to Harry conjuring a table and chairs. "As per your fathers request, we need to take care of this matter in the protection of the vault, Mr. Potter."

"Alright, by the way you said something earlier, parse-something, what was it?" asked Harry.

"Parseltounge, it means snake speaker. As I said earlier dragons are closely related to snakes, however only Salazar Slytherin himself has ever been able to speak to dragons. None of his descendants since have had the gift of dragon-speak, a few have been killed trying."

At this Radnorack was silent for a few seconds watching Harry James Potter in front of him. Harry simply sat there thinking about the incident a little time ago with the snake in the zoo.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

Radnorack smirked "It means Mr. Potter, that I and many others will be watching your progress from now on. However, we came here to look at your parents will. Let us save this discussion for after, I believe that your newly discovered abilities will make this will all the more interesting."

"Now, let's get on to the reading of the will."

At this Radnorack pulled out the rather thick folded parchment within the folder. Radnorack pulled out his wand and raised it above his head "I Radnorack Goldtap, hereby swear on my magic and life that this reading is of the official will of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter, that I will bear responsibility not only to the reading but also do what is in my power to ensure that the wishes of this will are carried out and enforced if it is within my abilities to do so. So mote it be."

A flash of magic appeared around the goblin and he then sat back at the table.

"What was that?"

"A magical oath, one of the easiest yet strongest oaths to give that provides authenticity for such meetings as this. It is also ensure that you feel secure that there will be no "funny business" with your parents will and that I will do what I can to aid you after you leave here today."

Harry nodded unsure and, touched, that Radnorack would do something so potentially dangerous just to put his mind at ease.

Radnorack cleared his throat and opened the folded parchment.

 **This is the last will and testament to James Charles Potter, I invoke through my life and magic that I am writing this of wound mind and body, or shall these words burn from these pages, so mote it be.**

 **This is the last will and testament to Lily May Potter (nee) Evans, I invoke through my life and magic that I am writing this of wound mind and body, or shall these words burn from these pages, so mote it be.**

 **This document will contain the shared wills of both Lord James and Lady Lily Potter.**

 **Hadrian James Potter (known and read as Harry) is hereby named Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Upon his age of majority of the age of seventeen he is to be named Lord of the House of Potter with full rights to make who he wishes Lady and name whosoever he chooses as heir.**

 **We leave the property "The Den" in northern Scotland to Remus John Lupin to use as he sees fit. Make note that this property contains a house-elf controlled garden for the use of growing food and ingredients for a certain furry potion.**

 **We leave the necklace known as Aegis, and the ring known as Medusa's Teardrop to Sirius Orion Black, as reminders to what can be accomplished when pranksters put their minds to something.**

 **We leave thirty silver sickles to Peter William Pettigrew, and our hope that his suffering is eternal, for if we are dead it is due to his betrayal to The Dark Lord Voldemort as our secret keeper. If he hasn't betrayed us then this is moot as this document will not be read as we will still be alive.**

 **We leave all our remaining worldly possessions, wealth, and titles to our son Hadrian James Potter (known and read as Harry). We leave the house in Godrick's Hallow, Potter Manor, Lily's Pad in Diagon alley, The Summer House in southern France, the Hunters Mansion in Alaska, and Villa DownUnder in Australia to Harry Potter to do with as he sees fit. The titles and rights to these properties are secured within Gringotts under the watch and management of Radnorack the Potter Family Treasure Keeper until this will is read as per prior agreement and . These properties are not to be sold, donated, or in any way change hands until Harry Potter reaches the age of 17 years.**

 **Items of note that need be placed in Harry's possession immediately after the reading of this will include, the Potter Family Ring, the pendant known as Hoplon, and the Family Grimoire. The Grimoire is to be given after Harry has been accepted by the Potter Ring of course. The Grimoire will be placed under a blood lock and possession Fidelus Charm as coded into the book itself for Harry's and the Potter Families magic's protection. It is noteworthy that this book is enchanted to return to the Heirloom Vault if ever opened by someone other than a Potter or that Potters chosen mate.**

 **The heirloom vault is to remain inventoried by Radnorack on a monthly basis, as was arranged beforehand. Within the vault is a detailed inventory and identification document for each piece within the confines of the vault and the items that are supposed to be within the vault that has been loaned out to be returned. Harry may use any and all items within this vault for his personal, we repeat personal, use at any time he so chooses as they and all potter heirlooms and property now belong to him and him alone. Albus Dumbledore is to return any and all items taken from James Potter and Lily Potter taken, loaned, and/or borrowed before and/or after their deaths. These items include but are not limited to, the invisibility cloak, a silver pensive, and Lily's Journals and notebooks loaned to Albus Dumbledore by his request before his death. Each of these items are properly inventoried and a list of borrowed inventory is under the management of Radnorack. These items are to be returned within thirteen days of the reading of this document or Radnorack is authorized to use the Goblin Investigative Inquisition to located and recover all items outside the vault.**

 **We hereby name Sirius Orion Black as Godfather of Hadrian James Potter as right of as the unbreakable Guardians Oath accepted by Lord and Lady Potter.**

 **We hereby name Alice Mary Longbottom as Godmother of Hadrian James Potter as right of the unbreakable Guardians Oath accepted by Lord and Lady Potter.**

 **The rights and responsibilities of Guardian, both magical and legal, and caregiver to Harry are to be given as follows in the order presented should one be unable are unwilling to accept responsibility:**

 **Sirius Orion Black**

 **Alice Mary Longbottom**

 **Andromeda Selene Tonks**

 **Minerva Sue McGonagall**

 **Gregory Thomas Greengrass**

 **In no way, shape, or form is Hadrian James Potter to be placed in the care of Petunia Dursley or any of the Dursley name.**

 **The final note is that the personal letters from Lily and James are to be retrieved from the vault to be given to Harry for his private reading after immediately at the close of the reading of this Last Will and Testament.**

 **Signed:** **James Charles Potter Lily May Potter**

Radnorack finished the reading and refolded the document. He then picked up his wand and said a " _Lumos_ " a small ball of light appearing on the end of his wand " _Nox"_ and the light disappeared.

"What was that?"

"I was proving my earlier oath valid by performing a simple magic, had this not been the Will of James and Lily Potter my magic at least would be forever taken" explained Radnorack.

Harry looked at the document on the table with a mix of sadness and anger.

"I was never supposed to go to my Aunts house, I could have lived with these people on that list" Harry said quietly.

"To be fair Mr. Potter, these people listed were never aware of the decisions in this will. The Ministry declared their copy of the will closed and sealed at the request of Albus Dumbledore just after your parents deaths."

"But what about my godparents, did they care so little for me that they never checked on me, that they left me to the "tender" mercies of my Aunt and Uncle" Harry asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Alice Longbottom has be in the intensive mind care unit of St. Mungos since near the same time your parents were murdered Mr. Potter. And your Godfather Sirius Black has been incarcerated in the prison Azkaban since he was accused of betraying your parents and killing the "Hero" Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. I understood it that Sirius was the secret keeper who betrayed your parents, but according to this that is not the case" Said Radnorack as he points to the will.

"What does that mean, could he have been a decoy or something? "

"That would be my guess."

"Then why is he in prison, shouldn't his trial have shown that he wasn't the secret keeper?"

"As I stated earlier Mr. Potter, I will do what I can to address the will of your parents due to my oath, starting with looking into this issue as it is of great concern to the goblins. Though it explains why Mr. Black was declared Lord Apparent of the Black family after his incarceration, which shouldn't be possible. I will make this a priority Mr. Potter you have my word."

"Thank you. Have the items that Albus Dum. . . . . something been returned?"

"I can assure you that they have not and I will be writing the official notice to Mr. Dumbledore for their return immediately after this meetings conclusion."

"Alright should we get those things my parents said should be given to me a ring and nekalace right?"

"The Potter Family Ring and a Pendant yes I will fetch them now." At this Radnorack gets out of his chair and walks over to the filing cabinet again opening a lower drawer.

Harry sat for a second before asking "What about the properties I own, wow I own houses that is still a little shocking" a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Once you are accepted by the Potter ring the titles and properties themselves will tie themselves to you, giving you not only access and control but a sort of telepathic knowledge of not only their locations but the Floo addresses to all of them. Though only the ones here in Britain will be easily accessed, as international Floo travel is restricted and monitored without some prior appointment or notification. The ring will also act as a portkey to Potter Manor"

The items in question were brought over and Radnorack handed the ring over first. Harry looked at the ring which changed size as he held it though the large half inch crest remained the same size. Radnorack grinned at the ring changing size knowing that was a good sign that the ring was accepting its new master.

"What is a portkey, and why would I want to catch the flu?"

Radnorack chuckled knowing that these questions might come up "a portkey is a magical device that allows an object to connect to a location and transport anyone holding the portkey to that location, this ring will allow you to go from any not portkey protected location to Potter Manor near instantly. It is an easy way to get home or an easy escape route if needed. Floo is magical fire travel, allowing a user to teleport from one networked Floo to another again near instantly. Your Potter Manor also has the benefit of have an eternal Floo meaning it cannot be disconnected and it is also heavily warded, enchanted, and charmed to prevent anyone from arriving without approval. Though once your parents passed the house would have locked itself down so the Floo will need to be reopened by the ring. I will show you how to properly Floo travel before leaving here today."

Harry nodded and looked at the ring in his hands. He places the ring on his right hands ring finger and the crest glows for a second before the glow dims. The ring now looks to be even more lustrous, as if it sensed the presence of its new master. Harry can now feel something in the back of his mind, realizing quickly that he now knows where all his properties are located and the address for each one.

At this point Radnorack had placed the pendant Hoplon and the Grimoire on the table "Simply put Hoplon on your neck Mr. Potter, and place the rings crest against the Grimoire's seal on its lock."

Harry did as told and followed Radnorack's instructions. The Hoplon was heavier than it looked and the book opened after only quick press. Opening the book showed that the Grimoire was filled with spells, enchantments, runic combinations, and other secrets. Though it might as well have been in another language as Harry understood very little.

"The spells within the Grimoire might not make much sense until you at least have a little understanding of magic Mr. Potter. Perhaps leaving it here until next summer will be best. A year of study will make a difference perhaps."

Harry nodded and relocked to book placing it back on the table a little disappointed. Radnorack took the book and replaced it within the filing cabinet.

"Now Mr. Potter I think it would be a good time to show you how to Floo" stated Radnorack as he started to walk to the vault door. "Oh, I have a copy of the will here if you wish to keep it. Also I will now take the time to contact those listed as potential guardians starting with Mrs. Tonks as she is the first available on the list within the will."

Harry perked up at this; this means he could find someone to take care of him. Even if they didn't he owns his own houses. He might not have to return to the Dursleys ever again. Well he would want Hedwig and the school supplies already purchased. . . . . . . Wait, why did he come to Gringotts for again?

"Wait, I need to grab some money. I nearly forgot."

"Alright, take what you need. Remember if you want to look into runes you will need to purchase books on it, Arithmancy might help as well. I will write a short list and you can go get them while I contact Mrs. Tonks concerning the will. I will also send the order to Albus Dumbledore and draft the inquiry into Lord Blacks innocence."

After Harry grabbed some galleons with a few more suggestions from Radnorack they left for the surface. Radnorack gave harry a key chain for his keys that came equipped with goblin charms to hide them from any potential thieves. He also explained how due to the trust vaults proximity to the surface and that it gets refilled periodically, it could be used for quick withdrawals.

Harry walked out of Gringotts to buy his books as Radnorack did his work. The trip to Flourish and Blotts was quick and with the help of the assistant there he was able to find the books that Radnorack recommended. The teller then informed him that if he needed more books he could simply use his owl to request an order that could be delivered with payment upon receiving his book. The teller also sold harry a special satchel, this satchel was enchanted with featherweight charms and special enlargement making the inside a similar size to a large trunk.

Harry then returned to Gringotts after stopping for a single scoop of Florean Forescue's fudge icecream. Upon arriving he asked the goblin at the desk to tell Radnorack that he was back. Radnorack came out less than five minutes later.

"Hello again Mr. Potter please this way."

Radnorack led Harry back to his office. "I have sent the letter to Dumbledore demanding the return of your property and prepared the draft of the inquiry into Lord Blacks incarceration. I will not be able to show you how to use the Floo however my time and yours has come to an end for today though you are more than welcome back whenever you need."

Harry looked a little disappointed at this then remembered "What about the people named in the will" asked Harry hopefully.

"I will need to contact Mr. Lupin later about his new property of course." He stopped talking for a second as they approached his door. "As for Mrs. Tonks" Radnorack opened the door and walked inside. Harry followed and immediately noticed another three people standing next to the chair Harry sat in earlier.

"Hello Harry, my name is Andromeda Tonks." Said the beautiful tall woman with soft brown hair and wide kind eyes.

"Hello Harry, my name is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call me that, just Tonks or Dora Ok" the other girl obviously her daughter with heart shaped face, short spiky hair, and dark twinkling eyes standing a head shorter than her mother.

"Hello Harry, my name is Ted Tonks." A man stood on the other side of Andromeda with a kind smile and an appearance that told even Harry he lived near muggles.

Andromeda spoke again "Radnorack called us here about the will and already informed us of what it stated. And we would like it very much if you would allow us to take you into our home, our family, as you should have years ago."

Harry stood in shock starring at the woman, a beautiful woman who seemed to come stait out of a fairy tale, the one he wished for ever since he could remember. The chance for something of a real family.

"Yes of course, please. If it is really ok I would love to be a part of your family."


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time_ _\- - - - - - - - -_

 _Andromeda spoke again "Radnorack called us here about the will and already informed us of what it stated. And we would like it very much if you would allow us to take you into our home, our family, as you should have years ago."_

 _Harry stood in shock starring at the woman, a beautiful woman who seemed to come straight out of a fairy tale, the one he wished for ever since he could remember. The chance for something of a real family._

 _"Yes of course, please. If it is really ok I would love to be a part of your family."_

 _Now_ _\- - - - - - - - -_

The Tonks family visibly relaxed at his acceptance. Formal introductions done as well as a proper, somewhat, and formal offer and acceptance given releasing the tension from the family.

Nymphadora gave a big goofy smile; she knew her mother had been afraid that Harry would refuse. To help she tried to be as formal as possible by making herself try to be polite and proper, which was hard for her. EXTREMELY hard, talking all formal and polite sucked worse than potions class in her mind.

Ted Tonks was less worried as his wife and daughter knowing if it was meant to happen it would. He was happy Harry agreed as he always wanted a son and now he had as close to a son as he could get.

Andromeda smiled "Good I am so happy to hear that. I knew your mother since Hogwarts, despite my being is Slytherin and her in Gryffindor. We became friends during our years there and even worked together on some business matters later. Your mother was one of my bridesmaids for the wedding."

"Really, why haven't you seen me before now?"

Andromeda frowned at this "unfortunately Albus Dumbledore placed you under wards and charms that prevented us from finding you even for a talk, just before he had the Ministries copy of the official will sealed "until the death eater threat is eliminated" or so he said. Any further requests for a reading were dismissed as such appeals go through him as Chief Warlock. Thankfully the official will was also held by Gringotts, allowing Radnorack to ignore the sealing of the will."

Radnorack had walked over to his desk by this point and began rifling through his desk. "Unfortunately there is some more paperwork and legal issues involved here in order to transfer custody to you Mrs. Tonks. First you will need to fill out these papers," the goblin had put a small stack of papers on his desk "and second we will need to get permission from Mr. Potter's current guardians, the Dusrley's."

Harry snorted "Please, tell them you intend to take me away and they will never have to see me again, they might wet themselves from excitement."

Radnorack blinked at Harry's statement while the Tonks family looked confused. Andromeda broke the short silence "What do you mean; I know Lily said Petunia was a little jealous but surely she got over that."

He snorted again "I would say not, they have treated me like a live in servant since I was old enough to understand what a chore was." Harry went on to explain

Radnorack looked thoughtful, Harry looked a mix of sad and upset, and the Tonks looked pissed. Nymphadora's hair even started to change colors. This of course caught Harry's attention. "Um, your hair is. . . . ." the hair changing color again causes him to pause again.

"Oh, I'ma metamorphmagus"

"Metamophus, what?"

"Metamorphmagus, I got a rare magic lets me change my appearance without castin a spell or drinking of potion, thank merlin those are disgusting." She proceeded to change her appearance a couple of times to prove her point.

"Wow. Cool."

Radnorack stopped the short show with a cough. "Back on topic, if you think that they will give up custody so easily then this just got a whole lot simpler. Just get the signatures and the next thing would be to file the documents at the ministry. Fortunately once they are signed by you and the Dursley's then there is nothing anyone can do to stop the transfer of custody."

Ted smiled at his wife and turned to Radnorack "That's great news. After we're finished here we will head over to the Dursley home to get them to sign, then head to the ministry. Andy was rather upset when her requests to see Harry were denied for so long."

"What do you mean denied, who was stopping you?"

"Unfortunately Albus too-many-names Dumbledore determined that placing your aunts house under wards that prevented any magical from finding it was the best way to protect you, and any attempts to see you through him at official channels was met with dismissals and denial" growled Andromeda.

"Did he give any reason why?"

"No but as Chief Warlock he didn't need one."

"Oh, Radnorack said he tried getting into my vaults as well."

"He what, Radnorack when did he try to get into them and why?"

Radnorack sighed and started going through Harry's file again "twice Albus Dumbledore tried to get into Mr. Potter's vaults. Once shortly after the deaths of James and Lily Potter, he was being given a sum every month from the Potter vaults as funding for some project Albus was doing at the time. And the second time was earlier this week where he tried to gain access with the old vault keys to both the heirloom vault and family vaults, he was denied as Harry himself had yet to access the vaults to put them back into active status."

"Wasn't the will being held within one of the vaults?" asked Nymphadora who had moved from her parents side to examining a stone covered in runes on one of Radnorack's shelves.

"Please don't touch that Ms. Tonks, I would hate to need to clean you off my walls." Nymphadora jumped back away from the seemingly dangerous device, and proceeded to knock over the trash bin in her haste. Radnorack sighed "And yes the vault did have the official copy of the will as per James and Lily's instructions." At this statement Radnorack's widened marginally at her "Oh that makes sense now doesn't it." She nodded as she picked up the papers that had fallen out.

Ted and Andromeda looked slightly confused until realization crossed her eyes "He must have known that Gringotts had the will, and that he couldn't demand it sealed as he did the one at the ministry."

Now Harry was even more confused "Why would he do that and how is it any concern of his other than, oh. Oh. The things he has, the ones he was told to return to the vaults. If he sealed the will he would be able to use them until I became of age or something right?"

"Not only that but he would have been able to dictate where you stayed, how your money was spent, and any political power gained from being your Magical Guardian and using the Potters three Wizengamot seats." Said Andromeda with anger written on her face.

"Magical Guardian?"

Radnorack turned to Harry "Mr. Potter a Magical Guardian is a witch or wizard who claims rights and responsibilities of ensuring that a magical minor has the necessary requirements to gain a magical education up to and including providing money if needed for that minor to attend schooling, and to take a magical minor from a household that prevents said child from attending the schooling provided. This is to prevent muggle parents from forcing their children to not attend magical schooling, however this only applies to muggleborn and half-blood children who wish to attend schooling. If that child were to declare that they didn't want to have a magical education the magical guardians' role is voided."

"Due to the great number of muggleborn children, the headmaster usually becomes the magical guardian of these minors. If their parents are either unable to afford Hogwarts or simply refuse to pay for their education, they are then sent to one of the other two Magical Schools here in Britain. They are not as high class as Hogwarts and not as prestigious either, for lower income families it is a great option. Though there are special grants for students considered to be naturally talented, powerful, or highly intelligent that provides the extra cost for students to attend Hogwarts instead."

Harry looked confused at the great deal of information coming at him. After a few seconds he asked "Then why do I have one, a Magical Guardian that is. I obviously have enough money to pay for my tuition, and I was never asked if I wanted to go to Hogwarts or one of the other schools, and if Dumbledore had not sealed the will then I would have had a family to teach me about magical culture and traditions? It just doesn't make sense."

The other occupants simply sat there wide eyed at the thought. It was true after all; Harry had no need for a Magical Guardian, never had a discussion about where he went to school, nor had Dumbledore had never given a good reason for the will to be sealed. Nothing was adding up and it was causing a clenching bad feeling in the stomachs of the Tonks family.

"I would suggest" Radnorack broke the silence "that you hurry to get the paperwork signed Mrs. Tonks. The will may have been read but the Dursley family currently have custody and if they are convinced to refuse to sign then you will be in for a long near impossible battle, simply due to the number of years that they have had Mr. Potter in their care. And if Dumbledore was willing to disregard the wills of national heroes, then convincing a couple of muggle's not to give up their nephew for his own gain would not be a stretch."

"You are most certainly right Sir Radnorack. Unfortunately any further business must be taken care of at a later date, as you said we must get to the Dursley house as soon as possible. Can we schedule for two days from now?"

"Of course, and is two days from now at say 1:00 p.m. alright?"

"Yes thank you for your time good sir. Goodbye." Andromeda bowed after her goodbye with her family miming her farewell and bow.

"Goodbye to you Ma'am. And goodbye to you Mr. Potter please come in whenever you need. Don't forget these as well you left them behind when you left earlier." Radnorack handed harry the letters from his parents.

"Goodbye Radnorack and please call me Harry. You have been such a help today thank you."

The Tonks family plus Harry left the office and walked quickly out of the bank.

Once outside Andromeda turned to Harry "Please take my hand Harry, Nymphadora apparate your father please. We need to go now before the old man interferes further. Your hand Harry, and what is the address" The forcefulness of the request/demand caused Harry to take her hand without question. Doing what he was told by such a commanding voice has been ingrained in him since he was young after all.

"Private drive number 4, Little Whingings, Surrey" He answered to her question.

Andromeda nodded and closed her eyes and with a quick turn apparated to the address. Much to Harry's shock, and internal distress, and of course her mirth.

Harry had fallen to the ground upon arrival, not the best place to be as Nymphadora apparated in with her father. She then tried to walk forward to her mother not seeing little Harry on the ground. "Where did Harr-Kyaa-" a quick yelp as she fell over the boy interrupted and answered her question.

"Ow, sorry 'bout that Harry"

"It's alright, what was that?" was Harry's response from under Nymphadora, a position his underage mind was not able to appreciate.

"Apparition Harry, we will explain it to you later first we need to get these papers signed."

Harry nodded and looked around it was the middle of the day and just down the street he could even see Mr. Radis mowing his lawn. Or Mr. Radish as Harry and Dudley called him due to his bald head and pointed chin.

"Should we have done that, what if someone had seen us?"

"Doncha worry your lil head Harry, notice-me-not is such a useful spell. Just 'mind me to teach it to ya later." Replied Nymphadora

"Oh, Ok Nym"

"Nym?"

"Oh sorry is that not Ok, you said not to call you your whole name so I thought if I shortened it" Harry finished with his head dropping a little

"Nym, Nym" she said seaming to test the sound of the name "sure fine. But only you gotcha" she said with a fake glare and a finger poking his chest.

"Ok" The two shared a smile at this.

"What are you two doing back there hurry up."

The two jogged up the drive to catch up with Andromeda, Ted was already knocking on the door.

Vernon answered the door just as the two had caught up "What do you want."

"Hello Mr. Dursley, my name is Andromeda Tonks, and I would like to speak with you about something if you don't mind."

Vernon easily locked his eyes on the beauty before him "Of course, of course please come in" stepping out of the way. He barely even noticed the man, young girl, or even Harry walking in after her. Much to the annoyance of Petunia who had come up behind Vernon and easily noticed her husbands, infatuation. Dudley had been out with his friends and wouldn't be home for a good while yet.

"Please sit, can I get you anything" Petunia asked with obviously fake charm, to those paying attention at least.

"No I came here today to discuss something of vital importance after all" after she and the others had taken their seats, including Harry who was both confused as to why he hadn't been told to leave by his uncle and relieved for it.

"Oh what would that be?"

"Your nephew."

With those words Vernon's good mood crashed and he finally noticed Harry, Nymphadora, the man and most importantly (to him) the wedding ring on Andromeda's finger. Petunia mood worsened and locked her eyes on her nephew.

"What about the boy, what did he do wrong, what did you do boy?" she had spoken the last part directly to Harry who had retreated into himself a little bit.

"He hasn't done anything Mr. Dursley. We are here due to some revelations that occurred earlier today. During Harry' excursion he discovered his Parent's will in the banks vaults and it has finally been read." At this Harry lifted the copy given to him by Radnorack before they left.

"On this will there are clear instructions to who was to receive Harry in the event of their deaths. There were five people in the will including his godparents; unfortunately Harry's Godparents are unable to take Harry into their homes. I was listed as next in line after them. In fact the will states specifically that you were not to receive Harry at any time."

"What then why was he given to us, dropped on our doorstep as the burden he is. That is what is wrong with you freaks, always doing whatever you want simply because you can. And where were you for years, while we spent our money on food and clothes for this ungrateful little ingrate." Vernons angry reply caused the Tonks to narrow their eyes at the large man.

Internally Andromeda was close to hexing the fat walrus before her. But her husband intervened.

"Mr. Dursley I can assure you that if we had known what was in the will Harry would never have come here. However, the same man that put Harry in your home is the same one who sealed the will in the first place."

Petunia Looked to Ted at this "Dumbledore did that, why?"

"We do not know for sure, just that Dumbledore used his political power to seal the will. By the way Mr. Dursley I do not appreciate your calling my wife and daughter freaks."

"All you freaks with your freaky magic." Started Vernon before Ted interrupted him.

"I am not a wizard Mr. Dursley. Like you I am a non-magical, or muggle as wizard-kind call us."

Vernon's eyes widened a little at that, not understanding how a 'normal' person would marry a freak.

Andromeda, anger cooled enough to resume the conversation, spoke up here "Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley I am merely here to get custody of Harry. As I should have years ago as I was personally named in their will as someone to take care of him."

Both of them turned to her at this. It was Petunia who asked "what?"

"After the will was read we were contacted and were informed of the situation. We immediately asked Harry to become part of our family and he agreed. The only issue is that we need you to sign these papers" Andromeda placed the documents on the table between them "so that we can take full custody of Harry. This is necessary simply because we believe Albus Dumbledore will try to force the issue of Harry returning here for some unknown purpose."

The Dursleys looked at each other and the fastest silent conversation in history began and ended with one simple nod to each other. "Where do we sign" they said in perfect unison. Harry and Nymphadora snorted at the synchronicity of the event.

The signing was quick and all formalities were completed. Harry and Nymphadora gathered his things from the bedroom, Nymphadora immediately vanished the old clothing, far too big to fit Harry properly.

"Doncha worry Harry, mum and me will take ya shopin tomorrow. Mum'll love that, and it should be fun." Harry decided then and there that the twinkle in her eyes was some form of evil, the only evidence being the feeling of dread deep in his stomach.

When they came down with all Harry's stuff either in his trunk or in the case of Hedwig's cage, stuck with a charm to the top of it, they saw what Harry could only describe as a strange and disturbing sight. Ted and Vernon were talking civilly and agreeing on something. All the while Petunia and Andromeda were both looking at each other, with looks of what could only be described as pity for the other in their eyes.

"I am telling you the coach is brilliant and the new goal keeper will finally put the Camberly team to the top this year." "I know. Their last one seemed to avoid the balls like they were rabid dogs, with how well he guarded the net." Both men laughed at this and resumed their conversation, while the two wives sighed in exasperation.

Harry was thoroughly freaked out by the time they left, almost half an hour later. Nymphadora seemed to be used to it though, so that helped. Soon the Tonks family was leaving and out the front door. Andromeda recast the notice-me-not charms and shrunk Harry's trunk, after releasing Hedwig and telling her the address to their home.

Harry was 'distressed' to see Hedwig fly off. "Doncha worry Harry, owl are bloody brilliant, even if mum hadn't told 'er where to go, she still would have arrived just after if not the same time as us." Andromeda had stuck the shrunken trunk into her pocket while preparing for the next step.

They decided to head to the ministry to turn in the documents. Andromeda had the foresight to have the Dursley's sign a second one as a backup in case the first was 'lost'. Seeing how there were going to be those who would want to change things to their own benefit given the chance this would probably prove to be a wise decision. Especially if Dumbledore poked his ancient nose into it.

Harry's second apparition was a little better than the first; he didn't fall over this time. Andromeda had decided that it would be better for Harry to experience Floo next so they traveled back to Diagon alley to use the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick summary, a short 'quiz' to ensure he remembered everything and a demonstration by Nymphadora, Harry was sent through the Floo. Luckily Andromeda instructed Harry exactly how to exit the Floo but he still stumbled to the ground, knocking Nymphadora over in the process. Fortunately only the embarrassment of knocking her over showed on his face, his young mind and body still not registering the brief moment he laid atop the pretty girl.

"Sorry Nym"

She simply laughed lightly at him "S'alright Harry, at least I'm not the clumsy one here. But if this keeps happenin then I might start thinkin you're doin it on purpose." The last part Harry didn't understand so he let it go.

After disentangling himself from Nym he got a good look at the new building. He wasn't impressed. The ministry was large but otherwise bland in Harry's opinion. The only interesting thing in the whole place was the large statue in the center of the atrium.

After Ted and Andromeda came through, the trip into the ministries departments continued. The group quickly went through the process of filling the documents necessary, in triplicate, while keeping the spare as insurance. The office worker available, who seemed unhappy that he would have to actually work, worked as quickly as possible not even reading the names of who was being given custody.

As soon as he was informed that the former guardians, he had no idea who the Dursley's were obviously, had not only given permission, but had already signed double documentation for the process, he simply placed the ministry stamps on the paperwork and filed them.

The record would update as soon as the final document was placed. In theory the worker should have contacted other individuals simply due to the high profile minor pertaining to the paperwork; it isn't everyday an heir of a most ancient and noble family changes guardians.

Andromeda silently thanked Minister Fudge for the ridiculous budget cuts, leading to understaffed positions and those remaining were lazy purebloods that had the position, not because they wanted it, but because it was a paycheck with little to no work.

Not wanting to cause a scene just yet and wanting to get Harry settled into their home as soon as possible, the Tonks family hurried through the ministry. Leaving turned out to be not as simple as entering.

"Andromeda, what brings you here?" A feminine voice calls out just as Nym was entering the floo.

"Anastasia, how are you, it's been too long" Replied Andromeda with a smile on her face. There were worse things than being stopped by an old friend.

Anastasia was a beautiful woman, long blonde hair strait and pulled behind her ears hanging to the small of her back. Her face angled and delicate and her eyes were green like spring grass.

"It has been far too long, Daphne and Astoria miss having Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name dear, anyway we should set up a day before school starts, I know Astoria would want to see her, she is so upset that Daphne is leaving her behind. And don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer my first question Andy, what brings you here? I know you do not like coming to the ministry without a re- - - -son. Who is he?"

Anastasia finally noticed the young boy that was not a part of the Tonks family. The fact he was not recognizable from anyone she knew made certain bells go off in her head. The social person Anastasia is means it was now her duty to find out about the boy and why he was with the Tonks family.

" _sigh._ This is Harry we just finished the paperwork to get guardianship and custody of him." Seeing no alternative due to proper etiquette she decided to introduce Harry herself, after making sure no one was near enough to listen of course.

"Anastasia meet my new charge Harry Potter. Harry this is my old friend Anastasia Greengrass"

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am" Harry stopped for a second the name Greengrass seeming familiar to him.

Anastasia, the social bug she was, new the name and now face of Harry and for the first time in many years was caught tongue tied.

"Wait, Greengrass now I remember are you related to Anthony Gregory Greengrass?" asked Harry with a little excitement in his voice. This was possibly someone else who was close with his parents, and that was named in their will.

Hearing that name brought Anastasia out of her stupor. "Yes that is the name of my husband, how do you know it?"

"Earlier today I looked at my parent's will Mr. Greengrass was named one of the people to take care of me just under Mrs. Tonks. That must mean you knew my parents pretty well then."

"Yes I did, it wasn't until later in our schooling unlike Andy but I did become good friends of your mother. My husband did quickly become friends with James after school. James and Anthony had some great business deals going, though some of them were put on hold after James death. I know he had hoped to get Daphne to talk to you about setting up a meeting in the future."

"Of course, why don't you two bring the girls over in a week and we all can talk then, you and I can catch up, the girls can talk, and the boys can have their discussions. Though I might need to help explain to Harry what Anthony's business plans are and how they are beneficial." Andromeda knew that the meeting would be advantageous to both Harry and the Greengrass family.

"I will tell Anthony, he has had to make deals with Malfoy, the blonde git, and Lucius has been hinting at what a good pairing his son would make with our daughters. I almost hexed him when I heard that. I have no intention of letting that arrogant ponce near my daughters if I can help it."

"I understand your position, without the Potter resources Lucius has been making a lot of coin from having certain markets cornered. I will be personally helping Harry understand his wealth and what can be done with it. By the start of Hogwarts I hope to have Harry with at least a basic understanding of such things. This gives us three short weeks to get him up to speed, at least enough to get the ball rolling."

"Thank you, if you need any help we would gladly offer, plus it would be good for Daphne and Harry to get to know each other before school; it is good to have friends going in."

"Of course, next week or maybe earlier depending how Harry gets settled." Andromeda started to glance around. "We should be heading home now, it would be best to keep Harry out of Fudge's view for now. The longer we can keep others from knowing about Harry's living situation the less fuss they will be able to rise trying to change it."

"Definitely, floo call me as soon as you can. It was a pleasure meeting you Harry."

"The pleasure was mine Mrs. Greengrass, I look forward to seeing you and meeting your daughters. Hopefully we can become friends."

"Oh I am sure they would be happy to my boy, Astoria especially. See you later Andy, Ted, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me that. Tell the girls that I look forward to next week, haven't seen 'em in ages." Nymphadora smiled and did a salute/wave to Anastasia.

Ted and Andromeda said their goodbyes and prepared to finally leave the ministry. They all traveled back to the Leaky Cauldron before heading outside.

"We are going to apparate again Harry, please hold my hand again. Nymphadora take you father and go first. Be sure to get out of the way this time."

Nym stuck her tongue out at her mother, gave a wink to Harry then apparated away.

"Ready to go home Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, of course. Home" Harry smiled brightly up at her.

Harry took Andromeda's hand and they were off.

-A/N-

Sorry this took a while. The finished product takes a long time for me to come up with at least until The Hogwarts school year starts. As for the rather robotic Nymphadora pointed out to me in the first chapter, I went back and took a look and realized I hadn't made something clear. Andromeda was raised a Black and taught her daughter how and when to be formal. That is what was happening. The family was trying to be as Formal as possible and She was on her best behavior, Ted new how important it was to his wife and was doing the same. I also discovered writing Nymphadora dialogue is difficult, my first few sections with her started with her sounding stupid. I would like to point out that the current dialogue is after editing. I will point out that I am not a fast writer and do not consider myself a great, talented, or even really that good of a writer.

A few things for those who are looking for a certain something in their reading.

1\. Dumbledore is most-likely not going be be the reincarnation of evil. He is a manipulator, who takes the Greater good a little to far, but he will not be the big bad at the end of the story, hopefully. I barley see past the next Gringotts meeting so I can not say for sure.

2\. Where this will not be a Ron bash fic, he will not play as big a part of this story. Other than a few instances he seems redundant in the books so will be a side character here. I intend for Harry to have friends in most if not all houses. Harry will be friendly with Ron but not the best mates that they were in the story. I do intend for Hermione to be Harry's friend and that will develop in a less troll to the face manor. It is my intention to have Nym, Daphne, and Hermione push Harry to be better in classes. This might turn into a Harem and if it does it would be Harry/Daphne/Hermione with Nym as a big sister. BUT most likely Harry/Hermione or Harry/Daphne. Nym will likely end up with Remus, it's crazy enough to work.

3\. Harry WILL NOT TAKE DIVINATION, his third year choices will be Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of MC. I intend for Harry to have started on Runes this year as 'self-study' and will reference that as needed. He is going to have a "Knack" for Defence adn runes while struggling with potions (Obviously) Arithmancy (to give him grief later) and Care (because haggrid is accidently trying to kill Harry, love-able oaf)

4\. The Dragon speaking thing will come back around, be patient. P.S. Would Harry getting a Wyvern as a pet be pushing it too much because i always thought that would be freakin awesome. In this story Wyverns would be no bigger than a horse, no front legs, poisonous including fangs and breath attack. I think Harry walking into the Menagerie and coming out with a winged serpent would fit the craziness that is Harry Potter.

5\. The keys in the first chapter will be explained, and right now I am going to say this. NO it is not a Harry inherits everything fic. The Potters do put the Malfoys to shame, and he is the heir to the Black family due to circumstances but not much more than that. The other keys will play a part, but not fic shattering. You all know what i mean, that one thing that destroys the fic and makes you wish the writer hadn't done that.

6\. Finally i will be throwing a mix of humor, seriousness, and other things into my fic simply because that is real life and it makes it better. Those moments in fics where humor is used at its best just help make the fic. "FOR RAMEN" if you don't get this reference than shame on you.

There might be more of these in the future but do not expect a quick turn around here. It will take time for the next chapter to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time_ _\- - - - - - - -_

" _We are going to apparate again Harry, please hold my hand again. Nymphadora take you father and go first. Be sure to get out of the way this time."_

 _Nym stuck her tongue out at her mother, gave a wink to Harry then apparated away._

" _Ready to go home Harry?" Andromeda asked._

" _Yes, of course. Home" Harry smiled brightly up at her._

 _Harry took Andromeda's hand and they were off._

 _Now_ _\- - - - - - - - -_

The trip was quick, apparation does that. Luckily Nym did manage to get out of the way this time. Harry's first look at the Tonks home was, stunning. A large two story house surrounded by a large garden including a waist high hedge that with a stone archway providing a wide path through the hedges. Behind the house there is a stretch of woods that goes into the distance. There are also a few buildings placed here and there on the property, two sheds and a barn.

"Wow"

Andromeda chuckled "Come along Harry dear, we need to get you settled into a room before I make dinner."

"You mean I make dinner, Andy dear." Ted cut in, he then turned to Harry "Remember Harry if you ever see one of the ladies in the kitchen run, run fast. OWW." Yep Andromeda just stomped on Ted's does with her heels.

Andromeda continued on the path, ignoring the possible broken toes of her husband. Ted was kneeling down rubbing his sore foot pouting.

"Come along Harry"

"Yes, mam"

Harry hurried to catch up with Ted limping behind.

As Nym entered the door Andromeda called out. "Nymphadora, let's show Harry around. Seeing how your father insists on cooking we are now free to give Harry a proper tour."

"Sure mom, and don't call me that."

"We can even let Harry pick out his own room, I have his trunk with me so all we have to do is go shopping tomorrow to get him bedding and clothes."

At that moment Harry felt something land on his shoulder with a hoot. Looking up he saw that Hedwig had arrived and was now using him as a perch.

"Of course we will need to get a proper perch for Hedwig so she can stay in his room as well."

The tour was a quick affair, the gardens were Harry's favorite place, he always did enjoy the gardening as a chore at the Dursley house. Andromeda shocked Harry at this point.

"Actually I am not a fan of gardening; my little Nymphadora is the green thumb of the family. She looks so cute when she is out here."

"My head of house is the herbology professor, of course gardening goes along with that." Nym defended with her arms crossed and a blush on her face.

"Hmm, how does that explain the non-magical plants, and the fact you started gardening when you were four. Or that adorable blush."

Nym simply turned away with a huff. Harry decided to intervene on her behalf.

"I think it is brilliant, gardening was the one chore that I enjoyed at my Aunt and Uncles house."

Nym smiled at Harry "Thank you Harry, and if you tell anyone about my gardening, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon." And with that threat she turned and walked back into the house.

Harry found a room to his liking. It was on the other side of the hall from Nymphadora's room and was a modest size. Hedwig flew over to the window and looked back at Harry with what could be described as an impatient look. After opening the window Andromeda informed him of the charms in place that would keep out rain, bugs, and other things so he didn't have to close it except in the winter.

Nymphadora and Andromeda let Harry get his remaining things settled into his room. When he was done he decided to look have a look at the _**Beginners Guide to Runes: Volume 1**_ that he bought at the recommendation of Radnorack. He didn't get very far into it when Nym came and told him dinner was done.

"Starting already Harry, you might get through all the books if you work at it, if you need a new book there is an order system for Flourish and Blotts."

"Ya I got the form from them when I was there earlier today. The runes book I bought is interesting though I can sort of understand why it is third year material. Much of it I didn't understand."

"Oh don't worry about it. Just read _**Magical theory Volume 1**_ and much of the material will translate into the other classes, including runes. In fact reading Volume 2 would help as well though only one is needed to start to get into the basics."

"Thanks for the advice; I will focus on that then. At least then I could start to work on the rest."

"You also may want to at least skim over the other courses, especially potions. Professor Snape can be quite prickly about students not knowing their course books. Luckily we have a month to look into them."

Dinner was a simple affair, Harry comparing it to heaven in his mind. Harry tried to help with dishes when the meal was done but Andromeda laughed and simply cast a charm to clean them.

After dinner Nymphadora showed Harry to the library where she began to finish her own homework while he started on the book Nym suggested. Later in the evening Andromeda and Ted stopped by to tell them that they were headed to bed.

"You should head to bed as well Harry."

"Yes ma'am"

Marking his page, Harry headed to bed. As he lay in his new bed he began to think about the day. The best day of his life. He discovered his parents will, found out he had more money than he could ever use, got a new family, never had to see the Dursley's again, and learned more about his parents.

Harry sat up abruptly; he had forgotten to read the letters in the day's hurry. He laid back down deciding to read them before the meeting at Gringotts tomorrow.

. . . . . . .

Albus Dumbledore was a busy man. He was also a happy man. With three high positions with challenges associated with each, this stole much of his free time. Recently he was working on bills for the Wizengamot, mediating international disputes with the ICW, and most recently preparing for the eventual arrival of the young witches and wizards of Magical Britain as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Albus was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, just dismissing the most recent staff meeting. Nothing new or exciting had really happened over this summer. Quirinus Quirrell had returned from his trip and was now prepared to do his best at the Defense position he had taken. There seemed to be a dark presence hanging off him recently, though Albus doubted any of his staff had taken notice. The gauntlet was in the final stages of preparation and there were no issues with what had be placed there, though Quirinus still needed to add his own obstacle.

The arrival of the new students was what got him excited the most. The arrival of so many heirs to powerful families would excite any Headmaster. Though one student in particular, was the focus of his glee. Harry Potter would finally be making his debut in the magical world. The short appearance at Diagon Alley went as planned. Hagrid was a good man to introduce Harry to his new world, Minerva would have done it if he would have asked. However Hagrid's loyalty and simple nature were the perfect introduction for the young Harry, giving him a new trustworthy friend instead of merely meeting one of his teachers. And His future Head of House if Albus had read Hagrids admirations of the boy correctly.

Harry seems to have grown up exactly as Albus predicted. Though maybe a little more worn than he had originally planned, at least according to Hagrids descriptions of the boy and his family. Harry was humble due to his upbringing and was in awe of magic and the half-giant who saved him. Hagrid even lead the way for Albus by telling Harry that it was the headmaster himself who sent out Hagrid to deliver the letter.

It was a horrible thing to leave him out of the loop with the magical world, but it was necessary. He needed to see Hogwarts as an escape, his new friends as his family worth protecting. And most importantly he needed to see the aged headmaster as a figure of inspiration and respect so that when the time comes he would seek out Albus for advice.

Some would call this manipulation of young Harry, though these people simply didn't see the bigger picture, didn't know what he knew. Albus had been to the Department of Mysteries prophecy room, the orb was still lit. Harry destiny was written, and Albus Dumbledore knew what that meant. Albus would do what was necessary for the greater good, as only he was prepared to do. Everything was going according to the plans Albus had implemented.

It was while contemplating the future of the young unknown lord Potter that the Gringotts letter arrived on his desk. Nothing new he received such letters concerning his budget regularly. 'Goblins such useful creatures' Ablus chuckled as he opened his newest letter.

 _Albus P. Dumbledore_

 _This is a notification sent for the immediate return of several family heirlooms and artifacts that have been previously loaned to your person from the Potter family. The last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter has demanded these items be returned post-haste. A list of the aforementioned items is attached to this document. These items must be returned within thirteen days of the opening of this document. If the previously mentioned items are not returned, Gringotts has been pre-authorized to repossess the items using any and all means available to our bank._

 _The items must all be returned within thirteen days of this notification. If more time is needed to collect these items, provide written notice and documentation by Gringotts Bank standards no later than twenty hours from the day this letter was opened._

 _Signed Account Manager_

 _Radnorack Steelclaw_

….

The following parchment was a list of the various items that were loaned. Albus could only stare at the document in shock. In his shocked presence of mind only one thought surfaced.

'What happened?'

Then another thought followed as his aged brain started to work again.

'I need to fix this.'

. . . . . . .

Harry woke up early, as he usually did.

He started his morning ritual getting dressed cleaning his cub- - - . He wasn't in his cupboard. It came back to him. The previous day, the Tonks family, his new family everything came rushing back to the forefront of his mind. He sat there not believing the dream had come true. He was away from his relatives and he would never have to see them again. He simply smiled at the thought, as he got ready for his day.

He searched through his trunk and found his parents letters. The letters were simply more emotional versions of the will he had already read. There were some confusing parts that he decided to speak to both Andromeda and Radnorack at Gringotts the next day. Nym entered the room and told Harry that breakfast was ready.

After breakfast the elder Tonks left for their day.

Ted was apparently an executive with an office in the nearby town. Andromeda was actually a solicitor in high rate firm, which explains the ease that the custody process was, though her work was mainly as a contract solicitor between goblins and their clients.

Nym gave Harry a grand tour of the grounds before they both settled in the library to finish her homework and Harry wanted to get further into Magical Theory, taking simple notes in a notepad along the way.

Harry was allowed to help ted with dinner, bringing a smile to Harry's face. Not only being able to eat as much as he wanted, but also wanting to cook for his new family.

Everyone went to bed early to be rested for the appointment with Radnorack the next day.

The next day

Albus believed that he would be able to resolve the issue quickly. However that would not be the case.

Albus first tried to go to the Dursley's home. Upon arrival he realized immediately something was wrong. As he crossed onto the property he realized what it was. The wards around the home were less than before. The blood wards had been removed. The owl wards, and such were still in place but the powerful blood wards were gone without a trace.

Quickly he realized that there was no trace of them, meaning that they had dissolved naturally not broken. But that just worried Albus more, as this was another of his plans torn asunder for

the future of young Harry as the wards could not be replaced if there was no trace to build from.

The Dursley's were less than happy to see Albus. They spoke quickly and frankly about the fact that Harry was gone. Using silent legilimens, Albus learned that the Dursley's didn't remember the names of the ones who took Harry, just that they convinced them to sign over custody quickly and that they were a magical family. He did learn that one was familiar with muggles so Albus concluded that the man was a muggleborn/raised or a muggle himself.

Without using a more direct and illegal approach Albus could learn no more. However he did know that they had filled out Magical documents for custody of Harry meaning that they would need to go to the Ministry to file them. He set off immediately, best case he finds them before they finish the filing, worst he uses his status as Magical Guardian to find who took Harry.

He quickly deduced that the ones who took custody of Harry were already through with the process. This was a surprise as usually these things take a great deal of time. Also the worker present was being, less than helpful with the ancient Headmaster.

"I am sorry Professor; I cannot give out private information about minors without guardian consent."

"It is quite alright my dear, I am his magical guardian and was not informed of this change of custody and need to know who took Mister Potter."

"And as I already stated Professor Dumbledore, there is no documentation that you were ever entrusted with Guardianship over Harry Potter. And due to this I cannot give out the information."

"Yes but as Headmaster I am declared Magical Guardian of all minors without a magical as either a parent or guardian."

"Yes but that only applies to students who arrive at Hogwarts on the first of September. And according to the records there is already a magical as a part of his new guardian family so he will not be placed under your care as Magical Guardian. Again meaning I cannot give out the information on Mister Potter without the consent of his new guardians. If you wish I could send a formal request to the family to open the information to you."

Albus was maintaining a calm exterior but was less than pleased. What made it worse was that he could not dispute anything that the ministry employee was saying. He had intentionally not taken the title Magical Guardian those years ago in order to separate himself from the potential backlash the Dursley's would bring down due to the treatment of Harry. He used old vague laws to prevent anyone from immediately trying to claim Harry and placed him with his only blood relatives, something that no court would dare try to touch.

In the end he decided to leave a formal message requesting to speak with the mystery family and head to Gringotts. He had a decent relationship with them and knew that they were the only ones with an available will, meaning that Harry must have received it from them. He hoped that they would tell him at least the family that took Mister Potter. He knew he would have to get an appointment with the Goblin, Radnorack he believed.

After setting the appointment for the next day mid-afternoon, Albus had let the contents of the Gringotts letter slip from his mind as unimportant. This was an error in judgment, deeming a Gringotts letter unimportant was a mistake one does not make while making a request of the Goblins.

. . . . . . .

Andromeda woke Harry up early reminding him that they had an appointment with Radnorack.

During breakfast Andromeda informed Harry and Nymphadora that they would be meeting with the Greengrass family that weekend for a lunch at the Greengrass estate. Also she wanted to head out to the Potter properties the next day. Harry was happy to hear that he would get to see some of his properties, and hopefully meet more kids his own age.

After breakfast Andromeda, Nymphadora, and Harry headed back to Diagon Alley.

They arrived early and told the teller that Harry and company were there to speak to Radnorack. After a short wait they were led to his office.

Radnorack entered the room and addressed Harry and the Tonks. "Good day Mr Potter. We have much to discuss today so let us get started."

"Good day to you too sir. Yes let's get started."

Radnorack activated a rune cluster on his desk, catching Harry's eye but Radnorack didn't give him time to ask his questions.

"First off Mr Potter, I am glad to inform you I have located the identities of the three keys you left in my possession."

"Really that is great."

"What keys, I thought harry had his three keys?" Asked Andromeda.

"I did but there were three more keys that did not belong to the Potter vaults, Radnorack graciously offered to find the vaults they belonged to." Andromeda nodded to Harry's explanation while Nym just looked thoughtful, and a little bored.

"And find them I did. First, this key here is actually a descendant vault key." Radnorack pointed at one of the keys he had placed on the desk.

"It is the vault for the Peverel Descendant vault. The Peverel family is one of the most famous family's said to be descendants of Merlin. I believe the house of Gryffindor has also been merged with this vault as there are artifacts and accountant notes to justify that belief."

"Wait, Harry is a descendant of not only the Peverel's of the three brothers but also Godrick Gryffindor himself." Exclaimed Nymphadora, rather shocked at the news.

"Yes to both my dear. Specifically Harry is descended from the youngest Peverel who gained all his brothers titles as they died off rather quickly, while the Potter family has long been believed to be related to the Gryffindor family, this provides proof of such claims."

"Why didn't you already know? You were my parents vault manager as well. Wouldn't you have known when my father was given his key?" Asked Harry with a confused tilt of his head.

"No Mr. Potter. Your father already had access to all his families' keys when he became Lord Potter. Or so he believed. As such he did not use the device you used yesterday."

"Oh" Harry and company nodded in understanding.

"There is some assets in the vault, but much of the contents are heirlooms, scrolls, and books. I suggest looking through these inventory lists here."

Radnorack handed Harry a folder.

"Moving on, this second key is actual a little mysterious. Not where it goes but the circumstances behind it."

A knock at the door interrupted Radnorack.

"Vault Keeper Radnorack, Vault Keeper Silvertooth is here for the appointment." The voice came through the door, though it seemed to be off somehow. Almost like it was coming from a schools loud speaker.

Radnorack triggered another rune cluster and the door unlocked.

A goblin dressed similar to Radnorack stepped in.

"Is this Mr. Potter here Radnorack? Who are the others?"

Radnorack frowned at the disrespect that even the humans in the room could see. "Yes Silvertooth this is Mr. Potter and these are Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Let's get on with this then, I have other meetings today."

"Fine, I was just getting to that key which would have introduced your presence anyway."

Radnorack focused back on Harry's party.

"Now as I was saying this second key is actually the key to a trust vault." Surprising the party in front of him.

"The key is actually for the Black family that Andromeda used to belong to."

"What? How is that possible?" Asked Andromeda with a calm demeanor.

"That will be explained by my associate Silvertooth here." Radnorack looked to the other goblin to take over the talks.

"It seems that Mr. Potter was declared the heir of one Sirius Black less than ten days after his birth. These documents state that Harry will be declared heir as Mr. Black neither had a child nor was he in a relationship to gain one. At the time he was the godfather of Mr. Potter and put the documentation in place should the worst come to pass on his person due to the risk of his job and the war occurring at the time."

"When the documentation was drafted Mr. Black was merely the Heir of House Black, even though he himself did not know it at the time. He and most others believed that he had been removed from the family as young Andromeda had been. Though this was proven incorrect as his father who was Head of House never removed him, making him the head of his house when Orion passed almost eight and a half years ago."

Andromeda spoke up at the last statement. "Wait, he shouldn't have been made head of house after he was sent to Azkaban. The law states one cannot receive the Title while in Azkaban after being convicted of a crime."

"Too true Mrs. Tonks. However, Sirius Black was never convicted of a crime, nor was ever even officially charged. As such the law does not apply and he now is Lord Black of his Most Ancient and Noble House. Despite what the magical world thinks Sirius was never convicted of betraying the Potters or Killing Mr. Pettigrew or the muggles that night."

Andromeda was stunned. Not receiving a trial was bad enough, but if it got out that a heir of the House Black was tossed in Azkaban without a trial it would be bad news. It also creates a horrible precedent, allowing the ministry to all but throw anyone they wished into prison for no reason. Though that would probably never be the case, still it had happened and could happen again.

However Harry focused on another aspect of the statement.

"Wait, what do you mean betraying my parents?"

Andromeda looked at Harry. "Sirius was the secret keeper for your family, they wouldn't have been found if not for him. Plus when Peter Pettigrew chased him, he destroyed Peter and killed a dozen muggles at the same time."

"But my parents will said that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, even that he should get 30 silver for betraying them."

"It is true Mrs. Tonks; it was in the will yesterday, the same one that gave cause to summon you here to obtain custody of Mr. Potter. I suggest you investigate this matter further, Mr. Black is innocent of betraying the Potters, but he still killed not only the traitor Pettigrew but also a dozen innocents in his revenge."

"Yes I will be investigating this matter. Pettigrew got an Order of Merlin when he himself was a traitor, perhaps Sirius sentence can be reduced depending on the circumstances."

Silvertooth brought out some paperwork. "Now I am here to have Mr. Potter to sign these documents here. These will ensure that the title of heir cannot be contested from ANY legal stand point."

Andromeda looked over the documents before handing them to Harry to sign.

"Thank you Heir Potter-Black. In seven days' time I will send notification of the main Black vault's being put into your care. You will need to return to be given the keys to these vaults, and we can discuss the various stocks and properties at that time. Good Day"

Silvertooth left after that saying no more.

Radnorack shook his head and resumed with the meeting.

"Now on to the last key, and let me tell you this one is the most interesting. There will also be some documentation for this key as well due to it being another trust key. Luckily the vault has not been used in quite some time so there is no other manager for it so I can handle the vault for you Mr. Potter." Radnorack pulled out a set of paperwork from his desk.

"This key is actually the oddest due to how you now possess it Mr. Potter. This key was not passed to you by the previous owner and you have little blood ties either. No this key is a right of conquest to the house of Slytherin."

Radnorack smirked when Andromeda and Nym gasped. Harry simply had confused look on his face.

"How is that possible, Harry has never dueled anyone and simply cannot fill out the requirements for such a thing."

"Really Mrs. Tonks, the proof of his victory is carved into his very head is it not?"

Harry touched his scar while the others glanced at him with wide eyes.

"When He-who-must-not-be-named killed Lord Potter first, followed by Lady Potter who was defending her child he set into motion the events of this keys placement with Mr. Potter. When he challenged and infant who could not defend himself after killing his only champions he created the vulnerability to having his house stolen from him. If he had succeeded in killing Mr. Potter then nothing would have happened, however when he was defeated, magic itself saw fit to award Mr. Potter with the rights of conquest. That is what is written in the blood books of Gringotts any case. There are some heirlooms in the vaults but little money or properties as they have been squandered since Lord Salazar Slytherin."

"This means that Harry Potter is now Heir Black, Lord Apparent Potter, and now Lord Apparent Slytherin."

Harry was shocked, the Tonks family was shocked. Radnorack simply smiled at the expressions the humans had on their faces. He then turned serious.

"Mr. Potter I understand that these new titles may be overwhelming. The good news is that besides assigning a regent to hold your votes on the Wizengamot there are only minor business aspects that need to be taken care of. I suggest talking with your guardian Mrs. Tonks on how to proceed. It is a great benefit that she was once a part of House Black and will be invaluable for managing the necessities of your houses."

Andromeda cupped Harry's hand and smiled "We can figure this out, there is plenty of time. I will help any way I can."

"Me too Harry we are family now right" Nym smiled at Harry as well.

Harry simply returned the smiles and nodded then signed the paperwork on the desk.

Radnorack nodded at the exchange "Now same as the paperwork with the House of Black you will be sent a missive in a week's time to return to claim both the Black Key's and the Slytherin Key's. I would recommend keeping the vault separate, or you could lose some of the rights to your government seats."

"Now before you head into any of the vaults I would recommend having a check done for any potentially dangerous traps, or even enchantments that may have gotten weak over the many years they have been in the vaults."

Harry nodded "can I hire a Gringotts team to do this?"

"I wouldn't hire anyone but Gringotts to check your vault Harry, the ministry couldn't be trusted to examine the vault. They might even try to force the items from the Peverel and Slytherin vaults to be given up as historical artifacts." Andromeda's frown told Harry the seriousness of her statement.

"I would like to hire a Gringotts team to check the vaults Sir."

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will ensure integrity and confidentiality agreements are signed and filed before anyone steps. . . . "

A knock at the door interrupted Radnorack once again. Radnorack opened the door with the rune.

"Excuse me Vault Keeper and valued guests."

The goblin approached Radnorack and whispered in his ear while Radnorack scowled.

"Send him to room 3, I will be there when I am done with my current meeting."

"As you say Vault Keeper." The goblin left quickly and shut to door quietly.

"As I was saying, no one but yourself will enter your vaults without the best of security against any outside influence."

"Now seeing as you will be returning in a week to get your new keys, perhaps we can table any further discussion until then? In order to give Mr. Potter a chance to adjust and process the new information. The vaults will be checked and secure before you return."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave.

"Eventful day huh Harry" Asked Nym.

"Yep, and tomorrow I get to see my houses. After that will we talk over the businesses' Andromeda?"

"Of course Harry, though I had hoped some of the business deals could be done with the Greengrass family. Merlin knows that they would love to get out of Malfoy and his 'favorable deals'. If that is what you want of course."

"If that is what you think is best. I know nothing about what business we would be even discussing let alone who to sell to or buy from."

"The Potter properties lie on areas that have large concentrations of forests with a good few grassy plains. This is good for your businesses which are primarily sales from mass produced potion ingredients. You actually own a small island with various flying creatures on it that have been left untouched for years. There are numerous people who would want those ingredients as well as offering jobs for people to collect the ingredients as well."

"There are quite a few rare plants and magical animals who make your properties home and the greenhouses there might still be functioning to some degree."

"Wow really. How can they still be Ok after all this time."

Plus if we play this right, we can get quite a few allies who are sick of paying the rates are being forced on them without your families' rather large supply. I know Malfoy and his 'friends' have been squeezing every Knut out of market for their 'elite' goods. And the properties can be accesed by the house elves that are employed there."

"House elves?"

"Tomorrow Harry."

Harry nodded, and then smiled.

"Well we might as well get started, that faster we get up and running the faster we can help our soon to be allies."

Andromeda chuckled "yes Harry, though you need to remember. These are your businesses and your money. You need to do what you need to do to make sure your fortune grows, be wary of those who would take advantage of your good nature."

"Don't worry, I don't like being taken advantage of, had enough of that with the Dursley's. Plus I trust you, I know you wouldn't let me get into trouble or do something silly. Besides, you and Ted know a lot more about business than I do."

Andromeda smiled. "You understand that it will take more than a single day or even most of the remaining summer to get the details done right?"

"Yep but Nym said she would help me with studying up for potions tonight so tomorrow is as good a day to start as any right?"

Nym laughed "yup we need to make sure you make a good first impression with professor Snape if you want to get far into potions. He is brilliant with potions, but doesn't respond well to those who slack in his class."

Andromeda frowned at the mention of the potions professor. But she put it out of mind.

"We also have some prep to do, the traveling tomorrow, the Greengrass's this weekend, and the vault issues next week. That doesn't even include all the pre-studying you will need to do or the work to getting your businesses' up and running."

Andromeda looked to Harry and her daughter and smiled warmly, "Lets head home Ted might be there already."

Andromeda decided not to inform Harry of the biggest revelation this trip had, at least to her. The fact that Harry was now the Lord of two Most Ancient and Noble houses, and one Founders House, meaning Harry would be required to provide heirs for each house; that would be an interesting conversation.


End file.
